


You Know Me Well

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: You Are My Pack [2]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling in Bed, F/M, Implied Nudity, Morning After, Post Game, Tattoo tracing, a bit more grown, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	You Know Me Well

She was half on top of him in the bed, the covers tangled around their legs and draped partly across their waists. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her against him while her fingers absently traced the intricate designs of his malofie where the blankets didn’t quite cover it... until he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Stop that,” he murmured, though he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

Well… they  _ had _ already cleaned up and gotten ready for bed. And she  _ was _ tired - he probably was, too, considering. She supposed she could stop teasing him. So when he let her hand go, she moved it to his shoulder, tracing the tattoo there instead. She felt his soft laugh, but he let her continue without complaint, and the sensation lulled them both into drowsiness until the two drifted off to sleep, comfortable and warm.

Danny was awake before her, of course. She made a soft, grumpy whine when he moved away, but otherwise didn’t stir when he got up. He slipped out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, getting her coffee maker going so it would be ready for her when she finally woke.

It didn’t take long, and he was back in the room and settled next to her on the bed in short order. She pressed against him, seeking his warmth, and he smiled, looking down at her. He thought she was beautiful all the time, but when she was sleeping she was just… so cute. Relaxed and content, the worries of the day not weighing on her.

Like this, it was much more obvious how very small she was. The sheer force of her personality sometimes made it seem otherwise, feisty as she was. But that was one of the things he loved about her.

He picked up the book he’d been reading, some space marines thing that Elliot had recommended him. Danny liked it, how the author had considered maneuvers in space, delays in communication… it was well thought out, and made it easier to get into. It had rules and it followed them in creative ways.

From time to time he’d glance down at Nora, a soft smile on his face every time.

He’d read through a chapter and a half before he glanced down to see her looking up at him, bleary-eyed and a little disoriented. “I’ve got coffee going,” he said, grinning when that seemed to stir her to more life. “Would you like me to get you a cup now?”

Nora hesitated at that. He was warm and comfortable, but she needed her caffeine if she wanted to even pretend to be functional. Finally she nodded, very slowly.

He put his book down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving to get her coffee, returning a minute or so later with a mug full of the steaming liquid.

Nora sat up carefully, her hair spilling around her shoulders, and accepted the brew gratefully, taking a long drink before giving a soft, happy sigh.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were happier to see the coffee than me,” he said lightly, grinning when she turned a mock glare on him.

She deliberately took another drink, staring at him over the lip of the mug, before she finally lowered it. “I can be happy for both at the same time,” she finally returned, making a face at him.

He laughed and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his lap - carefully, so as not to spill her coffee - and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “I never said you couldn’t.” Danny pressed a kiss to her neck, smiling when she shivered at the touch. “Did you sleep well?”

Nora leaned back against him, nodding slightly.

“Good.” A pause, and then, “Unfortunately for you, lazing about all day isn’t an option today.”

A disgruntled noise made its way from her lips as she turned slightly to look at him. “Why not?”

“We’re needed down at the agency, apparently. Ally bought us some time so you could wake up and have coffee,” he said teasingly, reaching up to tug at a lock of her hair. “But her text made it seem pretty urgent.”

She made a face at that, heaving an aggrieved - and exaggerated - sigh. “I guess if it’s  _ urgent _ ,” she muttered, finishing her coffee. “You’re going to have to let me go, though, if you want us to get dressed.”

His arms tightened around her a little more, clearly not wanting to do that, but after a few more moments of holding her close, he finally released her. 

She stood carefully, turning around so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. “One more cup of coffee, and then I’ll get ready.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by his phone going off; her own followed not long after. Ally, of course, reminding them to get in gear and head down to the agency. Nora sighed and shot back an annoyed emote before going to refill her mug. It was going to be a long day… but at least she could look forward to the evening.


End file.
